Survival Game
by Rotzugon
Summary: The last thing Levy and Gajeel thought of when they went off onto a mission together was that they could die. But when this job crosses path with a evil demon, they are thrown and trapped into a wild game of Survival. 2 mages from each Guild are chosen to participate, and the last one standing will be crowned winner. Does Gajeel has what it takes to protect Levy? T for Language!
1. Chapter 1:The Story

Hello everybody! My name is Rotzugon, and I'm here to bring you a wonderful story about adventure, comedy and horror! GajeelXLevy People! Who doesn't like this couple!?

Anyways I hope you like it :)

P.S Check out my other story "The Road to Life" if you haven't already!

**Chapter 1: The Story**

_"2000 years old….."_

_"The earth, just new to the world flourished in everlasting light and purity"_

_" The power of Magic had not yet been discovered, People dance, people sang, and all was blissful."_

_"But…."_

_"One Night….One terrible, dreadful night, a monster came to attack the helpless naked apes. Its body the size of the moon, that flew on two wings. Its tormented roars echoing throughout the land."_

_"It raged terrible storms and powerful Flames across the continent, killing thousands in the process. Many believed that God's wrath was now raining down on them, and their sins."_

_"But when all hope was lost, a man stood up from a tiny village in the west. His head held high and proud as the monster rained its terrible destruction within his borders. Not once was he frightened."_

_"His name was …..Demetrius…_"

* * *

"Coool" the children said in awe.

"Continue the story Levy-chan!"

"Levy smiled "Alright"

* * *

_"Demetrius was a Nobel priest from his village, and through the power he thought to be God, he unleashed a magnificent force, destroying everything in his path."_

_"People ran screaming in terror of the power mad priest who then turned to attack the humans."_

_"Within his power of destruction, a single light appeared into the sky, centering itself over Demetrius's head. A voice echoed throughout his head"_

_"Nobel priest" The voice said 'You were chosen by the Gods'_

_"Demetrius had asked the voice what they meant, and in response, the light grew brighter around him. 'With powers unknown to all of life, you shall lead us into a new age….an age of Magic!"_

_Suddenly Demetrius felt his body grow in size, and his muscles tensed up. He felt a strange flow of energy stream into him, and suddenly his body erupted into a rainbow of light."_

_"From then on, Demetrius vowed to use his new found powers for the sake of humanity. He began to teach the younger kids about the mystic magic that god bestowed on him."_

_"Life went on, and eventually that small village that Demetrius came from, was born into a mighty country, by the name of Fiore."_

_"The Age of Mages's had begun."_

* * *

"The End" Levy said, shutting the book on her lap.

"You can't seriously be telling me that's it Levy-chan!" Romeo protested. He sat next to Wendy on the ground, listening intently to Levy's story, his eyes wide in awe.

"What ever happened to Demetrius Levy-san?" Wendy asked in a small child like voice

Levy smiled underneath her glasses, point her finger to the ceiling "Well no one really knows Wendy, but the book says he eventually died, and was reincarnated through the circle of Life. He might be alive to this day!"

"Hmp! What a bunch of crap!" A rough voice snorted next to her, and Levy jumped slightly. Turning around, she realized that her face was dangerously close to a certain red eyed Dragon slayers.

She felt the blood rise up in her face, and she could hear her own heart beat thumping loudly. She squealed slightly, jumping off of her chair, and staring down at him.

Gajeel looked up at Levy, his face bored "Eh? What's up with you shorty?"

"You-You Baka!" she stammered "Don't come up from behind me like that!" She let out a long sigh "_I Hate that he is able to make my heart beat that fast!"_

Gajeel just snorted "Whatever! Im going out on a job." He turned his back to her and waved.

'W-wait!" Levy called out, quickly saying goodbye to Wendy and Romeo. When she caught up to Gajeel, she smiled sweetly up at him.

"Need any help for the job?" she asked, placing her hands behind her head. Both she and Gajeel walked out of the guild doors, and he glanced at her.

"Psh! I'm fine on my own Shorty. Just stay here will ya!?" He began to walk down the street

Levy groaned running up with him "Aww come on you baka! You know Jet and Droy went to train for a while! I'm too weak to go out by myself, Plus…" she smiled innocently at him "Lilly isn't with you right now, so you will need some company."

Gajeel stopped in the middle of the street, obviously thinking. "Well it true…" he said "Lilly went off to the Mountains. That stupid cat of mine is trying to teach Salamander's and Wendy's cats how to unlock their Battle form….."

"So….." Levy smiled "Can I come?"

She watched as Gajeel quickly shook his body, trying to focus.

"Whatever, I don't care what you do. Just don't get in my way shorty!" he grunted, walking forward. Levy grin broke into a huge smile "Ay sir!" she exclaimed, walking beside him

* * *

"_Little did I know that day was the start of the end. It was the beginning of our deadly fate that had yet to come."_

* * *

**Well guys, I hope you like the first chapter!:) My chapters will be longer in the future!**

**Please Read and Review! So that I know you like my story.**

**Love ya My little Anime Cubs! :3**

**P.S I need some OC'S….For other mages in other guilds. There are 3 spots open for 3 OC's so sorry but first come first served. Please PM me with a character of yours if you are interested.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Magic:**

**P.P.S, If you like StingXLucy, MiraXFreed, GajeelXLevy, RomeoXWendy, CanaXBacchus, NatsuXLisanna, ErzaXJellel and MavisXZeref, please check out my other Story "The Road to Life!" I think it's good **


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

**I'M SO SORRYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**I'm usually very good about updating, but I had writers block, plus I was getting behind in school because I got really sick, and I have Winter Percussion which takes up all of my other time. I promise to be better in future!**

**But ANYWAYS SPECIAL NEWS! Since I am now officially on Spring break, I will be writing not one chapter for you this week, but 2! I will be doing the same for my StingXLucy story And I will also be releasing two new stories this week! A GrayXLucy and a MiraXFreed!**

**Also! Thank you so much to those who reviewed, it made my sick little heart smile :)**

**Enjoy! **

_**Last Time on the Survival Game:**_

"Whatever, I don't care what you do. Just don't get in my way shorty!" he grunted, walking forward. Levy grin broke into a huge smile "Ay sir!" she exclaimed, walking beside him

_**Chapter 2: Secrets**_

_**Levy POV**_

The evening sun burned brightly overhead as the duo walked down the dusty old path. Levy could feel the sweat pouring down her face as she continued forward.

They were on a mission to find a precious old artifact taken by bandits in some remote jungle. Sounds hard? Well Levy didn't care, not when the reward was 70,000,000 jewels.

Neither of them spoke, and to her, that was a good thing. Usually whenever the dumb Metal Slayer opened his mouth, he would say something that upset her. But as she continued next to him, she looked up, and saw his routine like frown; Levy couldn't help but feel at ease.

Feeling brave, she placed her hands behind her back, giving him a small smile. "Beautiful day" she mused, trying to get a reaction out of him.

But Gajeel just continued walking forward, ignoring her, and Levy noticed his muscles were becoming more and more tense with the passing time.

"_Whats up with him?"_ She thought, tilting her head in confusion.

But instead of asking, Levy decided not to pry. She began walking with him in silence once more, but this time, she noticed with a hint of amusement, his body becoming more and more agitated, and she knew that something was bothering him. Turning her gaze back forwards, she smiled.

"Oh spit it out already Gajeel" Levy said knowingly.

The big haired mage then stopped in the middle of the road, his eyes looking down at her with not anger Levy thought surprisingly, but rather worried annoyance.

"I know I said you could come Shorty, b-but…."

Levy's eyes widened in surprise. Never in her entire life had she seen the Dragon Slayer stumble on his words. She wasn't going to lie, there was something about him that had always intrigue her. On multiple occasions, he was able to make the Solid script mage blush, so seeing him so lost words was almost cute.

"You should just go home. I don't want to be the one to tell your guild mates that I'm the reason you got hurt." He finished.

Levy let out a small fit of laugher as she looked at the Mage. "You must be really stupid Gajeel if you think that's going to make me go home."

"Tch!" Gajeel said, his voice laced with agitation "Go home shorty!"

Levy stopped laughing, and looked up at Gajeel's hard face. Her eyes were cold with determination, and she crossed her arms a crossed her chest. "You're stuck with me for this trip." She stuck her tongue out to him "Deal with it."

And with that, Gajeel roughly turned back around and continued forward. Levy followed much slower than before, her hazel eyes now darker than before. She clenched her fist into a tight little ball.

"_Why?" _She asked herself, staring hard at Gajeel's back_ "Why does he treat me like I can't do anything on my own? He lets Lucy do what she wants, even Wendy…..why is that he thinks I'm helpless?"_

Levy was so engrossed in her own thought that she didn't even hear Gajeel yelling at her name, let alone the ever darkening clouds overhead. Suddenly a rain dropped fell on her face, and she jumped up startled. Looking up, Levy was stunned to see dark clouds hanging low in the sky, Rain pouring down heavy, and Lightning strikes throughout it all.

"_Wha? Wasn't it just Sunny and hot 10 minutes ago?"_

"Oi Shrimp!" Gajeel growled through the storm, he was waving to her from farther up the road. "Come on!"

Without hesitating, Levy ran forward. As she tried to catch up to Gajeel, suddenly a large lightning bolt strike down on the ground near Levy's feet. She was thrown across the ground, skidding to a halt just a few feet from Gajeel.

The Metal Dragon Slayer quickly ran to her side, picking her up and laying her small body over his shoulders.

"Hold on Shrimp!" he growled through the wind, running forwards.

Levy stared at the raging storm that surged overhead, her hazel eyes large _"Is this a freak storm or something?"_

Suddenly a thought came into Levy's mind, and she began to struggle in Gajeel's arms.

"Tch!" she said impatiently "Gajeel you baka! This is a Thunder storm! You're a giant metal magnet! Let me f-" Levy was then cut off as a giant lightning bolt struck the ground beneath them. Gajeel was then sent flying forwards, his grip on Levy loosening until she flew off.

Landing a few feet from him, Levy quickly got up despite the pain. She ran until she caught back to an injured Gajeel, standing protectively over his body. She spun her hands in the air, and the word "Guard" spelled out, sending a barrier over the duo. Just in time too, because suddenly a giant Thunder bolt landing directly on top of the barrier, shattering it.

"Tch!" Levy growled, her hair blowing widely in the wind. She then spun her hands again, this time the word "Hole" showed, and suddenly the ground beneath her and Gajeel disappeared, sending them underground in the blackness.

**Underground**

Levy slowly opened her eyes,, only to be met by complete darkness. She scrambled around trying to find hold of Gajeel, her heart racing when she couldn't find him.

"Gajeel!" she called out hoarsely. "Gajeel where are you!?"

"Tch…" a voice mumbled close by "I-I'm right here shorty…stop yelling.."

Levy let out a small sigh of relief and she waved her hands in the dark, spelling out the word "Light". That word then turned into a giant yellow ball of light that hung overhead. Able to now see, Levy turned up, seeing the large whole from where they came. _"We must be at least 40 feet down…."_

Gajeel sat on a small bolder, ripping is already torn clothes. "Nice job shorty…. Look what you have done."

Levy spun around back at him, an annoyed look on her face. "I saved us, you know! If it weren't for me, you would have become a roasted piece of metal!"

Gajeel shot up from his seat, his eyes blazing "I would have been fine!" and he turned his back to her, crossing his arms a crossed his chest. He held his nose high in the air, and he closed his eyes. "I told you, you shouldn't have come."

Levy stood there frozen, unable to hear her ears._ "I saved us…."_ Her muscles began to tense up, and she clutched her hands into tight little balls. "_And he still thinks I'm helpless!"_

"Fine!" she yelled at him, "Once we find a way out of here I will go back! You can continue by yourself!"

Her words rang clear through the cavern, and Levy felt her heart damper slightly at them. "Here I will at least start a fire….." she said, waving her hands in the air.

Once the fire was well contained, Levy sat on the bolder across from Gajeel, neither of them speaking. Levy then began to feel her arm throbbing in pain, and she turned her forearm upside down to reveal a long white scar that lay crossed it.

Unknown to her, Gajeel had turned his gaze to look at her, and he saw the long scar that she began rubbing. His red eyes began to turn guilty, and he turned back towards the wall, trying to look like he didn't care. But after a moment he let out a long sigh.

"You hurt shorty?" he asked quietly. Levy snapped her head in up surprise at hearing him. Then realizing that he was looking at her scar, her hazel eyes became sheepish. She turned her gaze back down to it, rubbing it slightly with a small, weak smile.

"I got this a while ago…."

"Oh…" Gajeel said, still looking at it. Levy then began to clutch it with her whole hand, her body trembling slightly.

"Actually…" she started to say, her mouth twisting into a sad smile "I got this when you attacked my team….Back when you were in Phantom Lord…"

Levy turned up and saw Gajeel's eyes widen at her words, his mouth gaped opened. She saw immense guilt and regret flash through his red eyes, like he was wishing he had never done that. She watched as he nervously tapped his foot on the ground, putting his hands behind his head.

"S-Shorty….I guess I should a-apologize for that night…" he started.

Levy put a hand up to stop him, closing her eyes. "No, it's alright Gajeel…I know that you regret it…." She laughed nervously, staring up at the ceiling "It's funny…..did you ever think that we would be here, from back then?"

Gajeel sighed with a hidden emotion "Not at all.." he admitted.

Levy looked over at her, her eyes puzzled, but suddenly movement above caught her attention and she heard an old cackle.

"Hello?" Levy called, getting up "Is anyone up there?!"

"Ohhh?" an elderly voice rasped "What are two young people like yourselves doing in that whole?" The figured leaned over the whole, and Levy peered up to see a white haired, elderly women, her eyes squinting down at them.

Levy gave a big wave of her hands "We got caught in that storm… Can you help us?"

The elderly women gave a cackle "Sure I can! I may be old, but I still got some magic left in me!" She stood up, "Hang in there, I will have you out faster than you can say 'Frozen squid legs'"

"Frozen Squid Legs" Levy heard Gajeel mutter under his breath, and when she gave him a hard look, he became denfensive.

"What?" he asked her, his gaze narrowing up at the women "I don't trust her.. the magic she uses feels weird."

"Well whatever" Levy said walking close to him, giving his side a small punch "She is going to help us."

"Ready?" the elderly women called, and suddenly stares appeared from the wall, carved from the earth.

"Earth Style Mage…" Gajeel muttered "I never liked them.."

"Shut up!" Levy hissed quietly at him as she began to climb up.

Night had come, and once both of them had escaped the whole, Levy turned and got a good look of their hero. She was about 4 ft, even shorter than Levy, with a wrinkly old face. Her white hair was short and spiky, and her wore an unusual purple dress.

"Uhh T-Thank you" Levy managed to say, smiling awkwardly to the women. "Who knows how long we would have been stuck there for" Gajeel stood next to her, and she punched him in the side, causing him to jump.

"Oh- Y-Yeah Thanks Grandma.." Gajeel coughed out.

The women smiled, waving her hands "No need for thanks, now," she turned around "Follow me, I will take you to my home."

Levy smiled nervously "N-No need for that….I need to go back home anyways…." She added bitterly, remembering her promise to Gajeel.

"Oh?" the women said "But I can't allow such a young, pretty mage to go off by herself." She began to smile "Please just for tonight."

Looking at the elderly women's smile, Levy then turned to Gajeel, with pleading eyes. The Dragon Slayer looked back at her, and after realizing what she wanted, he impatiently let out a sigh.

"Fine. Fine" he growled "But one night! Then you go back home."

Levy smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up and a wink "That is if you don't change your mind!"

The elderly women clapped her hands and laughed "Good! Good!" she turned back around walking towards a dark path "Follow me!"

Following the women father, Levy began to regret her decision to come all of sudden. She didn't know what is was, but it didn't feel right. Looking beside her, she could tell that Gajeel was having the same thoughts, his red eyes high on alert.

Finally an old shack came into distance and Levy felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

"Home sweet home" the elderly women said, opening the door. Inside, Levy mentally shriek seeing all the stuffed dead animals that hung on her wall.

"Be right back young'uns, I will get the tea ready." And the elderly women disappeared into another room, leaving both Gajeel and Levy alone. Levy touched an ancient old book that lay on the table, the dust covering the title. After wiping it all away, Levy mentally read the Title

"_Death Games?...It doesn't sound familiar" _

"I don't like this" Gajeel said quietly to her.

Levy nodded, understanding "Something isn't right…."

Suddenly the book in Levy's hand began to glow bright red. Levy's eyes widened in complete surprise, and she felt Gajeel's hand on her shoulders.

"Shrimp what did you do?!" he demanded, trying to grab hold of the book. "Tch!" he struggled "It won't budge!"

Levy's mind began to work furiously, but it was too late. All of a sudden a strange field of magic began to twirl the world around them, and suddenly the book opened up to the first page, the words written in red ink.

"Welcome to the Game"

Then without warning, both Gajeel and Levy were sucked into the book, disappearing from the room, and dropping the book to the dusty old floor.

The elderly women slowly came out, 3 tea cups in her hand. When she saw that her book at had fallen in an empty room, a sadist smile spread over her face.

"That makes 14…" Sitting down on the chair, she began to sip of tea quietly, a sweet look on her face. She sighed with blissfulness.

"Let the Games begin."

**Please Read and Review! **

**Again sorry it took me so long. I promise to be better in the future.**

**I'm sorry to say though that I'm going to have to revise my SWFWONCANSPFAWOFAWOS week plan….Im leaving for a 3 day trip tomorrow..and so I won't have Wifi…..Gosh dang it!**

**I get back Saturday night so I might try to update then!**

**Until next time my Anime cubs!: 3**

**Love ya!**


	3. Chapter 3:Thrown into a Death Game

**Hey guys! As promised, here is my next chapter! After last chapter, my writes block totally just disappeared!**

**Hope you like it :)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

_**Last time on the Survival Game:**_

"_That makes 14…" Sitting down on the chair, she began to sip of tea quietly, a sweet look on her face. She sighed with blissfulness._

"_Let the Games begin."_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Thrown into a Death Game.**_

**Levy's POV**

Levy groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She laid on a cold damp forest floor, with no sunlight shining through.

As she slowly got up, pain shot through the back of her head, and she automatically threw her hands behind it. She whined in pain as she clutched her throbbing head.

Looking around further, Levy noticed the night sky peeking through the overgrowth. Placing her hand on the ground, she felt grass run through her fingers. Her hazel eyes gaze at the forest around her in wonder.

"_W-Where am I?"_ she asked herself, peering at a blade of grass. Suddenly realization hit her, and she jumped up on her feet, despite the agonizing pain coming from her head.

"Gajeel!" Levy cried, looking around wildly "Gajeel, Where are you?!"

But looking around her, Levy could not find a single trace of the stupid Dragon Slayer. Her heart began to race faster, and she ran forward through the bushes. Her eyes where wide with fear, and sweat poured down her face.

"_I'm I going to be left alone in a place I don't know?"_

Suddenly, a figure came into view from the distance, and Levy's heart lifted. "Gaje-"She stopped dead as she got closer, her eyes dropping in downheartedness.

The person had heard Levy, and she turned around. The person standing in front of her was not the Metal Dragon Slayer, but rather a pale skinned woman, with short Violet hair. She wore a long white polo shirt with a short blue skirt. She had a young face maybe that of a 15 year old and her blue crystal necklace glowed from her chest.

Levy found herself staring at the girl with uneasiness. _"Is she the enemy here?"_

But the girl seemed to smile with a big grin, and pointed towards Levy, excitement shown in her brown eyes.

"Millianna!" the girl seemed to yell "There is another mage here!"

Levy stared at the girl, her mouth gaped open in puzzlement. "W-Who are you?" she asked the young girl, who looked back with her big grin.

"My name is Amelia Cormilla, I'm the newest member of Mermaid Heel!" she turned back towards the direction of where she called her guild mate "Myself and Millianna have been stuck in this dreadful place for days." She began to pout "We haven't figured out how to get out y-" Amelia was cut off as a shriek sounded behind her, and both of the girls turned to see the Cat mage Millianna launching herself in between Levy and guild mate. Her teeth were clenched in a hiss, and her eyes were narrowed.

"W-What the?" Amelia asked nervously "Millianna? What are you doing?"

Millianna growled at Levy, standing protectively in front of Amelia. "We can't trust anything here Amelia… This mage could be the enemy."

Levy waved her hands in the air "N-no! Millianna, It's me Levy!" she exclaimed, turning around to show off her light Fairy Tail mark. "I'm a Fairy Tail Mage!"

Millianna stared at her for a second, the uncertainty dimming from her eyes. Finally the cat women sighed, giving the blue mage a hug, squeezing her gently. "Levy,…..Finally a friendly face."

"Please!" Levy said pushing Millianna away after a while "Have you seen Gajeel anywhere?"

"Gajeel?" Millianna turned her head in confusion "No we haven't. Why was he with you?"

Levy nodded, her mind racing with worried thoughts. "The Last thing I remember is walking into this old women's house with …I picked up this strange book…and then…nothing…" Levy looked at the two with distress in her eyes."

"Was that book called 'Death Game'?" a new voice asked from behind her, and Levy spun around to see both Lamia scales' Sherry and Chelia Blendy standing there.

Levy stared at the pink haired girls, her mouth twisted in disbelief. "Sherry, Chelia? You're here too?"

Sherry nodded; her mouth curved into a small frown "We came just yesterday…Millianna and Amelia found us." Sherry shook her hands in the air "But that book, was it called 'Death Games'?"

Levy nodded, "Yeah, I picked it up and it stared to glow…."

Millianna sighed "That's how we got here too. Was there a freak storm for you guys too?"

Levy's mouth gaped opened slightly "The Old lady?..."

"It seems like she tricked us all into her house.." Sherry said placing her hands on her hips. Chelia took it step towards Levy, a sad smile on her face. "You're hurt Levy-san….let me help you."

Levy stared hesitantly at the girl, but a moment later nodded, letting the God Slayer heal her.

"Did you come alone?" Sherry asked her, standing in front of her. Levy quickly shook her head, her old fears resurfacing.

"Gajeel was with me…..We were doing a job together…But something happened." Levy gave the pink haired girl a pleading look, tears in the corners of her eyes. "Please! You have to help me find him!"

The pink haired girl gave Levy a warm smile, understanding. Nodding her head, she held her hand out for Levy to grab. "We will."

* * *

**Gajeel's POV**

"Tch!" Gajeel growled, pacing back and forth "Where the hell did that Shrimp bring me?! And how dare she leave me by myself!"

Suddenly a twig snapped behind him, and Gajeel turned, his alertness on high.

Walking out from the darkness of the night were two shapes. One hefty and the other smaller. Gajeel's red eyes narrowed at the visitors, seeing their faces. The bigger of the two had long light green hair that stopped at his back in a whirl wind of directions. His body was much more muscular than the other person, but his partner held a look of cold resentment in his red eyes, his Black hair wavy in the night.

Seeing them, Gajeel's frown turned into a wide smirk "Gehee" he snickered at them, "You want a rematch kid?"

Rogue gave him a cold smile "And here I was, hoping it would be someone useful."

Orga, the God Lightening mage beside Rogue gave Gajeel a look. "I don't suppose you know where we are Metal Breath?"

"Tch!" Gajeel growled, all signs of playfulness over "How the hell should I know? Shorty touched a book and suddenly I found myself here!"

Orga eyes widened in surprise slightly, but Rogue's remain impassive. "A Book you say?" he asked, placing a hand on his chin. Gajeel nodded, crossing his hands over his chest "An odd looking book if you ask me, I always tell shorty she should stop reading th- HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING YOU BASTARD!?" He watched as Rogue and Orga had turned their backs to him, walking away. Rogue turned back to face the steaming Gajeel, his eyes full of boredom.

"We are trying to figure out how to get out so if you don't mi-" he didn't have time to finish, because suddenly Rogues body vanished in thin air, leaving Orga and Gajeel behind.

"What the?" Gajeel took a step back, staring at the spot where the Sabertooth mage had disappeared. All of a sudden Orga's body disappeared next, and then it was Gajeel's turn. He felt his body left and suddenly he vanished, leaving the clearing silent.

* * *

**Levy's POV**

After Chelia had finished healing her, the group of girls started to walk in one direction. Levy began to feel like the 5th wheel looking at each girl with a guildmate. She began to miss Gajeel more than ever.

Millianna smiled at levy, trying to cheer her up. "Don't worry Levy-san, I'm sure Gajeel is fine. You Fairy Tail mages are unbelievably stubborn."

Levy gave the girl a weak smile, nodding slightly "I know…" she sighed "Gajeel is as bad as Natsu…..it's just…." She placed her hand on her arm in shyness. "I worry about him every second I'm not around him." She gave a small smile, thinking back "He can be quit Stupid."

The girl Amelia smiled at her, giving a laugh "Sounds like you two are really close."

Sherry turned and faced Levy, a mischievous look on her face "To think the bookworm was able to calm the beast of Phantom Lord."

Levy felt the heat rushes to her face and she quickly shook her head, waving her hands. "No, No, No! It's not like that!"

"Sure it isn't Levy-san" Chelia said smiling, not believing her. The four of them gave a laugh

Levy scowled at the 4 girls, her face still red. _"It isn't like that!"_ She repeated in her head, stomping on the ground as she walked forward. Her eyes were filled with embarrassment and she thought of it. _"Gajeel is just a stupid Baka who needs someone to watch over him so he doesn't die."_

Millianna stopped at the front of the group, and Levy could see the mages body tensing up all over.

"Millianna?" Levy spoke up, looking at her with nervous eyes. The girl turned around, facing the group.

"Something's coming.." she said ominously, suddenly the girl's eyes widened in astonishment as her body disappeared from the group.

"Millianna!" Amelia cried running forward, but she wasn't fast enough. She was already gone.

Sherry stared at the spot where she disappeared, her eyes wide with Fear. "Where did she go?"

Suddenly all three girls body vanished along with her.

* * *

Next thing Levy knew, she was standing in a big clearing, a Bonfire roasting underneath the full moon. Multiple people stood around the fire, confusing all mirrored on their face.

"_Were we teleported?"_

"Shorty!" a familiar voice called, and Levy spun around to find Gajeel running from the other side. Levy could feel tears form in the corners of her eyes, and she ran forward, giving him a giant hug. She could feel Gajeel freeze underneath her touch, but he eventually relaxed, returning her hug. _"Gajeel you baka…"_ she thought happily.

She pulled away from him, looking up. "Where are we?"

Gajeel shook his head "No idea," he walked forwards till he was closer to the fire. "But I'm sure we will figure out soon."

"Ren?" Levy heard Sherry call out, and she turned to see the pink haired mage run forward, into the arms of her Fiancé from Blue Pegasus. Looking around, Levy could make out some familiar faces in the crowed. There was Millianna and Amelia. And next to her were Sherry, Chelia, and Ren. She saw in dismay the Shadow Dragon Slayer Rogue and his guild mate Orga standing off on the other side. She noticed with alarm that Rogue was glaring at Gajeel with an even more powerful hatred then before at the Grand Magic Games. Levy then turned to see the happy drunk Bacchus from Quarto Cerberus along with a guildmate she never saw before. Other than that, there were 2 mages she had never seen before in all black ropes, and another pair off to the side with grim expressions.

"_Both new, and old Faces…" _Levy turned up to the moon, shining brightly down on them. _"Were they all trapped as well?"_

Suddenly she felt Gajeel freeze beside her, and she turned to look up at him, only to find his face staring intently at the sky.

"Gajeel…." She said to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That old women's magic…..she is coming." Gajeel said, not tearing his gaze from the night sky.

"Hmmmm Very good Dragon Slayer." A mischievous voice boomed through the clearing. Everyone there froze, and Levy stared up to see the Moon now held a face, the face of the old women.

"Where are we?!" Gajeel growled the women.

The old women smiled down at them, her eyes dark. "My name is Demtia, and as for why you are here well….. it's to play the game of course!" Levy watched as Ren took a steep away from Sherry, his face irritated.

"Game?" Ren asked "What Game?!"

The women looked genuinely surprised at his demand, and she look down at them with an excited look in her dead gray eyes.

"Why, the Death Games!" she waved a finger in the air, giving the group a wink "You all picked up my book remember, you were chosen."

Gajeel took a step forward, obviously not pleased with her answer. "Well I don't want to play this dumb game! Let us out!"

Demtia's smile didn't falter and she waved her finger again, like scolding a kid. "There is only one way out now."

"What is it?" Millianna asked, taking a step forward.

Something in Levy froze, and an idea began to form in her head _"No…"_

The women dropped her hand, and starred at the group with a solid face. "You must kill eachother…"

.

.

The clearing turned incredibly silent as Demtia's words rang out. Levy could feel Gajeel tense up beside her, obviously not thinking that would be her answer. She own eyes widened in shock and she clutched Gajeel's arm harder.

Millianna took a step back, her eyes wide with Fear "No…. That can't be…."

Levy heard Chelia begin to sob behind her, but she couldn't do anything to help. Her own body was frozen as she stared up at the women. Finally Gajeel, beside her ran forward, his muscles tensing up in anger.

"Tch! Don't screw with me old bag! Do you really think we will go for that?!"

Demtia lowered her gaze to rest on the Dragon Slayer, and Levy felt her heart skip a beat.

"If you fail to have a winner by the end of the Month, this world along with whoever is left in it will disappear….never to come back again."

Levy gasped along with others, her mind only focused on what Demtia was saying. She saw Ren clutch Sherry harder as the girl began to cry. "You can't just have us fight one another! Some people here are loved ones! Guildmates!"

"_Gajeel…" _Levy spoke desperately in her head, looking at the tall, dark haired Dragon Slayer.

Demtia gave them another wink, her smile back. "Oh, but that's what makes this game so great to watch!"

"Tch!" Ren muttered "You sick bitch."

Demtia clapped her hands, "Now!" she began "The rules are quite simple. You have one month to win. It will be a Guild vs Guild sort of match. Anything goes in order to kill your target but here is the hitch…"

Suddenly Levy felt a burning sensation coming from her left hand. She cried desperately in agonizing pain.

"Shrimp!" Gajeel rushed to her side, grabbing hold of her as she lost her balance in dizziness. Eventually, the burning sensation calmed down to a low simmering, and finally the pain vanished. She opened her eyes to find her in Gajeel's arms.

Pulling out her arm, Levy noticed a long white scar now resting on her hand, in the shape of a Target. She pulled it close to her face, giving Gajeel a worried look, which seemed to be mirrored in his own face. She then looked around to the group and saw the same mark on Amelia and Chelia. Both Millianna and Sherry standing over them worried. Ren's guildmate, who Levy didn't know had the same mark burned into the skin. She turned to face the other side, and saw Rogue looking at his new scar on his hand. Bacchus guild mate was also marked. Then she noticed the girl in black robes on the ground, starring at the mark, and another girl, no older than 15 being comforted by her much older guildmate. Levy's eyes widened in surprise as she connected all the dots. "_One member for each guild…"_

Gajeel quickly pulled Levy back to her feet, and growled dangerously at the women.

"What is this?" he asked her through clenched teeth.

Demtia smiled and waved a finger in the air. "Your Life tiles."

"Life Tiles?" Ren asked the women "What do you mean? What did you do to Taro?!" He demanded, helping his guild mate up.

Demtia sighed "Honestly! Do I have to explain everything?! They are what will keep you alive in this game. If your partner that is marked dies, so will you."

Millianna hissed from holding Amelia up, the young girls face worn out from the pain. "This is sick!"

Demtia gave out a big laugh "Don't care. To Everyone else, those people who are marked will be the ones you go after and kill. That's how you win. Last guild standing will be crowned winning and will be released." She gave them a big sadistic smile, and winked at them. "Happy Killing"

Demtia clapped her hands, and suddenly her face disappeared from the sky, leaving the moon by itself.

The other mage dressed in black ropes stood up from his injured guildmate. He took off his hood to reveal is jet black spiky hair and usual golden eyes.

"What just happened?" he asked to no one in particular.

Levy turned to face a furious Gajeel, who was still staring at the sky. She gave a big sigh and turned to face the teenage boy, her voice laced with hopelessness.

"We just all received our Death Sentence." She muttered darkly.

Hearing her words, Gajeel's head snapped from the sky and turned to face the blue haired mage, his eyes full of many emotions; Regret, Guilt, Stress, Worry, but they were all replaced by that of a cold hard determination as he grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her beside him.

"No! No one is going to die! Especially not you Shorty! I brought you here, so I will damn well make sure you get back."

Levy stared up at him, a hint of red on her cheeks "Gajeel…"

"The same goes for everyone here." He said, turning to the group "If we just work together-"

"You heard her Gajeel!" Rogue hissed, holding on to his marked hand. "If a winner isn't decided in one month, we all die!" He turned his back roughly to the group "Come on Orga, We will try and find a way out of here by ourselves." And the duo walked out from the clearing, disappearing in the night.

"Tch! You bastard" Gajeel roared after them "Fine! Go by yourselves!"

Rogue stopped right before totally disappearing, and turned back around, his eyes dark "To Everyone here." He said to the group "Protect yours that are marked…It might mean that we have to do this ugly game of hers….if that's the case" he muttered, and he turned his gaze to face Levy, his eyes unreadable "We won't hesitate to kill."

Gajeel snarled fiercely next to Levy, understanding Rogue deeper meaning. He took a stance in front of Levy protectively, rising an arm out, and a dangerous look on his face. "Just try, Sabertooth. Hurt her, and I WILL kill you."

"Hmph" Rogue said simply before disappearing.

Levy turned to see the older women from before, holding the younger girl, her brown wavy hair blowing in the wind. "We appreciate your offer to work together, but Wild Storm mages work alone." And she carried the younger girl off into the forest.

Levy spun to see Bacchus and his guild mate with black hair walk up, a smile on their faces. "This is Wild" he started to say "You can count Quarto Cerberus in, but we will be venturing this place alone. Whenever you need us, we will help, but we prefer to stay alone."

Levy nodded, a faint smile on her face _"Maybe we Can do this…."_

"We understand Bacchus," she said to him, "Just be safe."

Bacchus gave her a toothy grin, wrapping his hands over his guildmates shoulder. "Don't worry! You're talking to the Drunken Falcon here! I won't let those Saber-bitches touch Kai here!"

Gajeel slap Bacchus shoulders, understanding "Take care."

Bacchus nodded, and the duo walked away from the clearing.

Levy turned to see 4 guilds left; Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, and those two mages in all black.

Sherry took a step forward, determination in her blue eyes. "If I learned anything from fighting along Fairy Tail mages, I know to never fight against them. Lamia scale will help."

Levy smiled at the girl, and then saw Ren stand beside them, his dark eyes hard with anger. "I don't like this one bit!" He turned to look at Sherry with worried eyes and Levy realized how hard this must be for him. _"Your lover and your guildmate in the same death game.….."_

"You can be sure Blue Pegasus will stay with you Fairy Tail mages." He concluded with his guildmate Taro.

Millianna smiled at Levy "Do I even need to explain why we will stay with you?" she asked the blue haired mage "Mermaid heel will always fight with you."

Levy gave a cry of relief seeing the 6 mages standing with them. Turning around, she then looked at the two mages in black robes.

"Who are you?" Gajeel asked stiffly

The boy from before stood forward, his golden eyes uncertain. "My name is Ayden…." He waved his hand to the girl sitting on the rock beside him. She seemed to be staring at nothing. "This is Serenity. We come from a much smaller guild than you guys. It's called 'Black Nightmare'"

Levy gasped hearing his guild name "Black Nightmare….You are the oldest guild in all of Fiore!"

Ayden nodded, walking forward "I can't say that we are strong enough, but we will fight for you guys."

Gajeel nodded at them "Good choice" he then turned to the rest of the group "From now on, we are a Team, fighting to get back home. Now, go get some sleep." He turned back to the night sky "Tomorrow is when it begins."

Nodding, the 8 mages turned and began to prepare for sleep, they all huddled in one circle. Levy stared at Gajeels back, then suddenly, her gaze drifted to her now marked hand. _"They will be coming for me…"_ She paused to look at the newly formed group, her heart damping, _"No, not just me…..Chelia, Taro, Amelia, and Serenity…."_

Levy quickly shook herself "_NO! Don't think like that!"_ She turned and walked besides Gajeel, who was still staring at the full moon. They stood in silence for a while, until finally Gajeel just sighed.

"Shrimp?"

"Yea?" she turned to look at him and was stunned to find him gazing at her with worry.

"Do you remember back on Tenrou island, how I told you never to leave my side?"

Levy nodded, smiling slightly at that sweet moment between them. Gajeel turned his gaze back to the sky, his face unreadable. "This time, I'm definitely meaning it. Got it?"

Levy nodded, turning to follow his gaze. "We will get home. I promise.

* * *

_I Never knew how deep those words I said that night were, until it was too late._

_Lu-chan…..Natsu….Gray, Erza…..Everyone…..Find us._

* * *

**Please Read and Review! That would be awesome!:)**

**And here is to recap the teams:**

**Fairy Tail-Gajeel and Levy **

**Sabertooth-Rogue and Orga**

**Mermaid Heel-Millianna and Amelia Cormillia**

**Quatro Cerberus- Bacchus and Kai Cardwell**

**Lamia Scale- Sherry and Chelia Blendy**

**Blue Pegasus- Ren and Taro Fujii**

**Wild Storm-Coronia and Rain Vermillion**

**Black Nightmare-Ayden and Serenity**

**Well! Hope you guys like this! :) I couldn't write this without you guys and your inspiration you give me!**

**Until Next Time my Anime Cubs,**

**Love ya! :3**


End file.
